


From The Eyes Of A Knight

by TalonStorm



Category: Cinderella Phenomenon (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28327377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalonStorm/pseuds/TalonStorm
Summary: A collection of villanelle poems looking at Fritz's point of view on how everyone treats Lucette and her disappearance.This was made as a Secret Santa for Aranel. Merry Christmas!
Kudos: 8
Collections: Cinderella Phenomenon Secret Santa 2020 Edition





	1. To Stare Into Her Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aranel125](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aranel125/gifts).



He could see hidden in her gaze, the kindness in her eyes  
When he first took the oath and by her side he stayed  
If only she’d show that smile, they too would realise

Everyone would tell him that she could only despise  
But when they spoke he knew there was nothing to be afraid  
He could see hidden her gaze, the kindness in her eyes

To others, she would scowl and do nothing but criticise  
Yet she would forgive him for every mistake he made  
If only she’d show that smile, they too would realise

She would always greet him when they met at sunrise  
Before every one of his patrols, a goodnight she would bade  
He could see hidden her gaze, the kindness in her eyes

Talking to her dolls he could hear she’d drop her guise  
Her voice soft and gentle, the ice in her tone would fade  
If only she’d show that smile, they too would realise

He’d see others speak to her to patronise and chastise  
Yet she was never cold, only alone and feeling betrayed  
He could see hidden her gaze, the kindness in her eyes  
If only she’d show that smile, they too would realise


	2. My Kingdom For A Princess

I am proud as her knight, my resolve will not falter  
Her life was what I had sworn to always protect  
Yet she was gone and not a soul remembered her

My worries were dismissed and others tried to deter  
Except her safety was not something I can neglect  
I am proud as her knight, my resolve will not falter

There are traces of her living here, but none would concur  
Her room left untouched to not move anything out of respect  
Yet she was gone and not a soul remembered her

I would search for her even in the coldest of winter  
Not an alley or shop in the kingdom will be left unchecked  
I am proud as her knight, my resolve will not falter

Though others would stay silent, their pity I could infer  
As I gave up rest, they feared my mind would be wrecked  
Yet she was gone and not a soul remembered her

Her last words to me remain as a constant whisper  
Her visage as she stared out her window, I can recollect  
I am proud as her knight, my resolve will not falter  
Yet she was gone and not a soul remembered her


	3. If I Could Make One Wish

If only I could see my princess once more  
Even if she wore no smile but a usual frown  
To know that she is safe is all I cared for

To protect her is my duty, this I had swore  
Though all I have are rumours around town  
If only I could see my princess once more

Instead of a smile, a face of worry I wore  
Finding her was more than for the crown  
To know that she is safe is all I cared for

I once caught a glimpse of red hair in a store  
I need to know that this is her walking around  
If only I could see my princess once more

We will meet soon, a feeling I cannot ignore  
Then in my fear and concerns I’ll no longer drown  
To know that she is safe is all I cared for

Her true smile was all I longed to see before  
For her happiness, I vow to never let her down  
If only I could see my princess once more  
To know that she is safe is all I cared for


End file.
